Old friends,New adventures
by Technas the Hedgehog
Summary: FIRST FICTION ALERT!:Tails has just invited Sonic to a vacation trip with him and friends.Sonic says yes and he's about to find love on an Island.SONAMY,TAILSMO,tiny bit of SONADOW,INLCUDED!- alittle yoai included- Enjoy XD rated M just in case
1. Old friends,New adventures chap1

Old friends, New Adventures

Chap.1

It was a bright and sunny day when a certain hedgehog was sleeping quietly. As the light shined on his face telling him to wake up. He suddenly aroused from his slumber, getting upset and annoyed that he had to wake up." Ok" he said, "I'm waking up" as he got up quickly to get the sun out of his eyes, he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and take a quick shower. As he wrapped his towel around his lower body he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller I.d. tag. "Wow, haven't heard from him a while" said the hedgehog. "Hello" the hedgehog asked. "Hey what's up?, its been a while since I've heard from you" said the critter on the other line. "I no, how's it hangin" said the hedgehog, "good I guess, you?" said the critter, "good, so why'd you call?" said the hedgehog, "Oh yeah right, I called to ask if you wanted to come on a little vacation trip with your old pals this weekend", the hedgehog thought for a moment and asked "Where exactly are we going?", "Well, were going to Emerald Coast if that's ok with you", the hedgehog thought again, considering the fact that he hates water, but if his friends were going, he would get a chance to catch up with them and see them again. "Ok, I guess I can-",the hedgehog was cut off from the critters over excitement from the hedgehogs answer, "GREAT!, get your bag packed, cause were leaving first thing tomorrow morning!", "Ok, ok, I'll be ready first thing in the morning!", "Ok, well bye Sonic", "Bye Tails", they both hung up their phones and Sonic realized he was still naked wrapped in a towel. So Sonic dried off his wet body and put come boxers on. Sonic went down stairs to cook him up some breakfast and watch a little TV. Sonic took out biscuits, sausages, and pancake mix from his refrigerator and put it on his counter. He took out a skillet and a pan from his cabinet, turned on the stove and oven, put the pan and the skillet on the stove, mixed up the pancake mix, and started cooking all his food. After that was done he got a plate and put all his food on it. He looked at his food and just stared at it, then he looked all around his house for some reason. `Wish I could share this with someone`, he thought. He finally took his plate and sat on his couch in front of his TV and turned to his favorite show. "When it comes to 4 month year old Dian, Jerrold, you are NOT the father!" `OOOHHH` went the audience. Sonic just watched as the wife busted down in tears and the husband went all out saying `I told you so` and doing his own dances while Sonic started laughing at his ridiculous moves, almost choking on his food. "Wow *pant* that *pant* was to *pant* funny!" He finally finished all his food and took the plate to the sink and washed it. `Wish I actually could start a family with some` he thought again. All these thoughts almost made Sonic cry but he was to strong for that. He just wished he could find someone to settle down with and `make love` to. Maybe, that could all change with this one phone call that he heard coming from his cell phone.


	2. Old friends,New adventures chap2

Old friends, New adventures

chap.2

As Sonic walked to his phone he was stunned to see the person who was calling him.

" Hello…" he asked kind of nervous and a little confused in his voice. "Hello is this Sonic?" asked the voice on the other line. " Yes this is he" He asked still a little nervous.

"Oh, hey Sonic, how's it going?", "Good I guess, who is this?" he asked, kind of stupid considering he already knew who it was. "Oh, its Amy, remember me?", Sonic paused like he just saw Elmo walk in his house and steal all his food and kicked him in the groins. "HELLO!" yelled Amy screaming Hello the 2Oth time. When Sonic heard her scream hello the last time he clump his ear in pain of her yell, snapping him out of his trance. Using his other ear he said "Amy why are you yelling! You hurt my ear! 'ow' ",

"Sorry you weren't answering so I thought you weren't there", "Oh sorry, I was in my own little world", "Oh, well sorry for yelling", "Its ok, so why'd ya call? , "Oh, I called because Tails just told me he was going to take all of us on a vacation to-" "Emerald Coast" they both said in unison. "Yeah he already asked if I wanted to go", "So are you going?" "Yeah I'm going", "But I thought you didn't like water", "I don't, but I thought it would be a good opportunity to see my friends again", " Oh, ok well I guess I'll see you there", "Ok, see you there, bye Amy", "Bye Sonic", they both hung up and Sonic let out a gigantic sigh. One, because he couldn't believe Amy just called him, and Two SHE WAS GOING!

Sonic POV

OMG! I couldn't believe Amy was going. She's had a crush on me ever since the day I first saved her. With her there I wont be able to relax or just hang out with my other friends. She'll be wanting me to hang out with her more and be all over me! Maybe I should just call Tails and cancel me going. But then I realized…just because Amy's there that doesn't mean I shouldn't have fun. If she tries anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I'll wish she never meet me.

Normal POV

As Sonic still thought about what just happened he felt calmer knowing his other friends were going to be there. This made him feel better because he could hang out with them more then Amy. But what Sonic doesn't know is how much Amy has matured and the fact that she may not like him as much as she use to back in the day. Sonic got bored so he went upstairs, had put on a adidas shirt, pants, and a jacket, put on his original red shoes and walk out to his car and drove to the theaters to watch a movie and probably go meet Tails, just to pass the time. As Sonic parked in a space in the theater's parking lot he couldn't believe who was getting out of the car next to him.


	3. Old friends,New adventures chap3

Old friends, New adventures

Chap.3

Sonic POV

I got out of my car in front of the theater. When I got out I saw a car park right next to me. For some reason I just stood there and watched as the person driving the car got out and someone in the back got out to.

As the person in the back got out she squealed with joy. "Sonic is that YOU?". At first I thought it was Amy, if it was then I would run all the way back to my house leaving dust in her face. But what didn't look like a pink hedgehog, but a tan and brown rabbit running my way. "Cream?" I asked to myself. The rabbit jumped on me yelling "HI ", "HOWS IT GOING", "I HAVNT SEEN YOU LIKE IN FOREVER!". I took the rabbits hands away from my neck and put them by her sides. "Hey…Cream?", I asked not really sure if that really was her. " Of course its me, who else?", she exclaimed hugging me again, and I, again, took her hands away and put them back on her sides. "Sorry, I'm just excited to see you, its been a while, also I'm a hugger! Oh I almost forgot someone else is here with me, I think you might no her!" she said with a teasing voice. ' what's with the voice' I asked myself as the person came out of the car. At that moment I knew what the voice was for.

When the pink critter stepped out of the car wearing apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, and everyone looking at her…wait where have I heard that before. But really she was wearing apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, and not really everyone was looking at her, and a red t-shirt saying 'My heart is off duty, come back at another time' in black letters across her chest. I couldn't help but stare at her new formed figure and how her breast got bigger threw the years ever since the last time I saw her. I snapped out of those horrible thoughts of me looking at her chest and how much she looked now. But I still couldn't help but stare. At that moment I felt something tense up at the bottom of my waist. In my boxers I could feel my member sticking outwards.' Holy sh-', I thought to myself as I turned around from the figure hiding my member from the girls' sight.

Could…that critter be Amy?…and could she be possibly…turning me on?

I tried really hard, as hard as I could not to have those thoughts, but my hormones wouldn't allow it. As my member went back to its original stage I turned back around seeing the rabbit right behind me. " You ok Sonic?", Cream asked as I nodded humming mmhmm in agreement saying I'm fine. "Well that's a relief, you remember Amy right?" OMMFG IT WAS AMY! I couldn't believe Amy, the girl that followed me when I was younger, the girl who kept wanting me to be her boyfriend and do anything to let that happen, the girl you never want to invite to a slumber party because she might pull something, the girl who thinks she can get anything she wants, especially me, the girl who I disliked the most, was turning me, me of all people, me Sonic the Hedgehog, on! I tried not to believe it, I just tried hard, as hard as getting a cat out of a tree, a rabid cat to, with just a squeaky toy and a mouse when all it does is hiss at you and show its claws, as hard as prissy girls listening to Justin Bieber music and your pleading the dj to turn it off, I tried but, it happened, it happened, it happened to me, I…I just…I just couldn't believe it. Remember when I said if I saw her then I would run home leaving dust in her face….that's exactly what I did yelling MEEP MEEP like that road runner on that Loony Toons Show every time people got in my way. When I got to my house I slammed the door shut panting really hard at what just happened. I went up stairs took off my jacket, pants, and boxers then I started yelling at my dick. "Why did you do that! WHY did you have to arouse from your slumber! I'm not letting you get in her! Wait I don't even like her so why did I even say that? Wait do I like her I mean- ' I slapped myself in the face' OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE HER! WHAT AM I DOING! 'I looked at my dick and said 'this is all YOUR fault! Bad dick, really really Bad dick! ' I wanted to slap it but one, it would hurt, and two I'm not gay. As I looked outside I saw it was getting dark. I climbed into bed and yelled at my dick one more time " I expected better from you!"


	4. Old friends,New adventures chap4

Old friends, New adventures

Chap.4

As a certain blue cobalt hedgehog was sleeping in his head having a dream that might get a little spied on.

-Sonic's Dream-

"Come on I'm not going to hurt you", said a misty ghost like hedgehog pleading Sonic to come with it. "How can I trust you?", Sonic asking the creature acting calm, but really wasn't. "Because I think you no who I am", said the creature walking up to Sonic. " He-Hey, stay back!, I'm warning you!", Sonic said stepping away from the creature as it was walking to him. " Oh come on Sonic, don't be scared, I just wanna help you, just stop walking away".

Sonic stopped and just looked at the creature. "Who are you?", Sonic asked while the creature took its hoody off of its head because it was wearing a white robe with a hoody.

" I'm Technas the Hedgehog" ( 0_o; ). " Technas huh, why are you here, what do you want!", "As I said before, I wanna help you", "Help me with what?", "Your problem", "What problem?", "Wow you ask a lot of question, ok I'm here to help you about your 'love' problem". As Sonic heard the word 'love' he became quite confused and I ( Technas the hedgehog XD) noticed that. "Ok, you seem quite confused so I'm just going to spit it out to ya. You like Amy and that's ok, let your body get what it wants, and what it wants is to be connected to Amy. Its ok Sonic, love is a crazy thing, but not taking it in is even crazier. Now I want you to be outgoing tomorrow when you leave for Emerald Coast today. No running from Amy or not paying attention to her, cause if you do she'll think something is up. Sonic realized what she was saying. 'I should listen to her. She's right! I shouldn't let Amy get to me! What matters is that today I spend time with my friends, not worrying about my feelings for Amy! Yeah I'm going to have fun and nothing and I mean NOTHING is going to change that!' "That's the spirit!", I said as Sonic looked confused at me. " Wait I was thinking that, how'd you hear me?", " Dude I'm a part of you, I hear your thoughts, duh", "Ok, sarcasm, any more advice?", " Yeah, you need to- *zzzzz*", " What?, I didn't catch that", Its time for you to!-*zzzzz*", "WHAT!", " WAKE UP!-*zzzzz*.

-Back to reality-

As Sonic snapped open his eyes realizing that that *zzzzz* noise was his phone ringing. " Whoa!" he exclaimed grabbing his phone before it turned off. "Hello" he quickly said so the person on the other end didn't hang up. " Sonic where are you we have to leave in 32 minutes!", Sonic hung up his phone in shocked knowing he wasn't even dressed or packed his bag. At super sonic speed he filled his bag with his needed clothes, went in the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, washed his face, drew himself off, put him a pair of underwear, jeans, and a white t-shirt saying 'To cool for school' on the side. "He grabbed his bag and got his key from inside the house, closed the door, and put the key under a bush in front of his house. Since he was running late he ran to the airport instead of driving his car. As Sonic got to the airport he couldn't seem to find Tails or the others. As Sonic looked frantically around for his friends he heard a female voice call for him. "Sonic!", yelled the female as she ran to him. Sonic couldn't make out the figure but when it got close to range he could make it out. "Rouge?", Sonic asked to himself as she was finally in front of him. " Sonic *pant* its time *pant* to go *pant* follow me." Sonic thought, but because they were late he thought of a better plan. " No time, hold my hand", Sonic said as he grabbed Rouges hand. " Wait Sonic what are you-WWOOAAHH!" Sonic ran all the way to the planes gate, considering the airport was small, security really didn't care what you had in your bag, and everyone had there tickets and the plane was about to take off. Sonic stopped in front of the entrance to the plane. "This is the guy I was talking about" Rouge said to the lady behind the desk in front of the entrance. "Oh good, you almost missed your flight, you may enter", said the lady as she let them pass. Sonic and Rouge ran threw the passage way connecting the plane and airport. As Sonic entered the plane he went to coach to find were Tails and the others were sitting. Sonic found Tails sitting next to Cosmo, Shadow had an open seat next to him but Rouge sat in that seat, Cream and Cheese were sitting next to a women which probably her mom, and now it leads to Amy trying to pack her suitcase in the luggage composer. Sonic saw her struggling to put it in so he went over to help her. "Need any help with that?," Sonic asked already helping her luggage in the composer. "Uh yeah, thanks Sonic," Amy thanked as she took her seat. "No problem," Sonic said as he was putting his luggage in a more, non-crampy composer. He took the seat next to Amy and tried to start up a conversation. "So, Amy how's it been over the last few years?," Sonic asked hoping to get an answer. "Good I guess, you?," "Great I guess, still not very sure if I want to go to this Emerald Coast place," "Don't worry Sonic, its gonna be fun," "Yeah but I don't like water, how am I suppose to enjoy it if were going to be surrounded by water?," "Don't you take baths?," "I take showers not baths," "Well either way, you get wet then," "Yeah, but I'm not all under it like I can swim in it," "So that's your problem, you don't know how to swim," "Well I never did learn, but-" Sonic was cut off by Amy's excitement, "I can teach you if ya want!" Sonic thought for a moment, seeing that the fact of a girl teaching him how to swim is ridiculous, but he saw that smile on Amy's face telling him to say 'ok' and that she wouldn't let anything happen if she was going to teach him. Sonic looked at her one last time then finally he said " Ok, I guess you can, teach me, but don't try to pull anything!" " Great when we get- wait was that last part?" "NOTHING!" "O-k…" There was an awkward silence between the two until the announcer came on telling them they were about to depart and showing them the instructions if something happened and that stuff then the plane started moving. Then the pilot announced the weather and stuff. "Oh shoot…" Amy said. "What's the matter Amy?" Sonic asked. "I forgot my body goes woozy if I'm lifted off the ground, especially if I'm in a plane, oohh…" Amy whimpered getting a little nocuous at the fact. Sonic thought quickly as he lifted the arm rest that was separating them and he put his arm around her waist and his other hand on her arm pulling her in for a hug whispering in her ear telling her 'its ok, I gotcha'. This sent shivers down her spine at the touch he gave her and how his voice was soothing, protective, and loving. As the plane took off Sonic held Amy even tighter and Amy held onto Sonic as she felt going drowsy. Sonic noticed this and he held her up so she wouldn't fall down on his lap and almost black out. As the plane went to a more soother angle Amy felt better and let go of Sonic. Sonic let go of Amy kind of relieved that she was ok and a little sad because he had to let go of her. " Thanks Sonic" Amy said as she put the armrest back down and looked out the window. "Your welcome," Sonic said as he closed his eyes and put his hands on his stomach and fell asleep. What Sonic and Amy didn't know was that someone was watching them the whole entire time.


	5. Old friends,New adventures chap5

Old friends, New adventures

Chap. 5

As the plane set into cruising altitude, Sonic was sound asleep. Amy just watched as, to her, Sonic slept like a baby. His snores weren't all loud and junk like a fat guy just got finished eating like 5 boxes of Popeye's chicken and sleeping on a rough couch in the Suburbs, no, Sonic slept like he just finished helping animals in the wilderness and fed the hungry and like he was sleeping happy, like a newborn hedgehog in the hospital, like the sound you would here in the forest and it was raining, peaceful. "He looks so cute when he sleeps," Amy said to herself.

"Shadow who are you looking at?," Rouge asked when Shadow was looking at Amy eying Sonic. "Oh nothing," Shadow lied as he watched how cute Sonic looked when he was sleeping. "Are you sure, cause it looks like you were eying Sonic and Amy, you like Amy or something, or do you like it when Sonics sleeping?" Rouge asked teasing Shadow as Shadow gave Rouge a death glare that didn't scare her a tiny bit cause she was use to it.

"Neither" he said calm as he watched Sonic the most. "Ok, what ever you say", Rouge said as she put her earplugs back in her ears and listened to her ipod. "Man does he look hot" Shadow thought to himself thinking of all kinds of naughty things about him and Sonic that you don't need to know of.

The pilot came back on the intercom telling the people they were free to walk about the cabin. Amy desperately needed to go to the bathroom but she didn't want to wake Sonic up. But she really needed to go, "Sonic," Amy said as she shook Sonic softly to wake up "Huh, What, Oh hey Amy what's up?" Sonic asked calmly as he stretched out from his sleep. "I need to go the bathroom, can I get pass please," "Oh yeah, *yawn* sure," Sonic said as he got up so Amy could get passed. "Thanks" Amy said walking to the bathroom. While Amy was in the bathroom, Shadow got up and walked to Sonic and sat in the seat next to him. "Sup Sonic" Shadow said as Sonic was about to go back to sleep but Shadow stopped him. "Oh hey Shadow, what's up?" Sonic asked in a sleepy tone. "Nothing, so you uh, like Amy huh.." Sonic shot his eyes open looking at Shadow with a confused and grossed out look. "Of course not!, Why would you even asked that?" Sonic lied, not loud enough for all the people around him listening to their conversation. "Just asking, no need to get hasty" Shadow said teasing Sonic. Sonic turned away from him, getting a little mushy from this conversation. "Ok, ok well, better get back to my seat, later Romeo" Shadow teased again getting Sonic annoyed. 'He certainly is weird' Sonic thought as Amy came from the restroom and sat in her seat.

"Hey I'm back" Amy said while Sonic wasn't listening but sleep instead. 'Oh my God he is so cute!' Amy said as she couldn't stand it anymore. She thought he looked so cute that she took out her phone from her purse. Luckily for her the plane had the wireless connections up. She went to the camera app on her phone and angled it at the perfect pose of Sonic. She pressed the capture button on her phone and it snapped the picture of Sonic. She waited for it to load at there it was, the most perfectas and cutes picture of Sonic sleeping. 'wow…' she said. She saved the picture and added it as her wallpaper. She wanted to just kiss him on the cheek at that moment. She tried but she was to shy. Shadow watched everything that just happened. He got real angry cause one, Amy just took a picture of Sonic of him sleeping, two Amy got to sit next to him, and three he forgot his phone in his other luggage, so he couldn't get a picture of Sonic. Once again the Pilot came back on saying they were about to land. Amy got scared again because also the landing part was another drossy part of her being in a plane because of how the plane had to lower down. She smoothly took her arm at slid it slowly under Sonic's arm, not trying to wake him up. She also put her head on his shoulder and gripped his arm slightly when the plane started to lower down. Sonic was to knocked out to realize what was happening but when the plane hit the ground he shot up when Amy squeezed him tightly. 'woo, that was scary' Sonic thought when Amy noticed he was up. She raised her head slowly to see if Sonic was upset with her holding his arm, but when she raised her head, she met concerned emerald eyes in front of her. Sonic looked at Amy's jade eyes like she was a poor little girl begging for money.

They just stared at each other like nothing else was surrounding them even when the pilot came back on telling them the things about Emerald Coast they didn't hear him. They just stared like it was the end of the world and they were going to be separated so they just looked at each other for the last time. Everything was like heaven to both of them until Shadow came and yelled at them telling them people were exiting the plane. They both snapped out of their trance and got up, got their stuff, and exited the plane, heading to Baggage claim and Grounds Transportation. As they got their other luggage they went to go rent a car. A white Toyota, that seated 8. They put their luggage in the back and drove to their hotel.

"Ok were here!" Tails exclaimed as he drove up to the humungous hotel as the gang stared at it in awe. Tails parked the car as the gang got out. Knuckles grabbed part of the luggage and Sonic got the other part. Tails went up to the front desk of the hotel so he could get their room reservations. Sonic saw one of those luggage roller things that you put your stuff on and roll it to were your going ( forgot what those are called…sorry).Sonic and Knuckles put the luggage on it and collapsed on a chair because of all the weight the bags wore. "Hey" said a voice in front of Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes to see a pink hedgehog in front of him. "Hey Amy" Sonic said sitting up. "Follow me, I've got something to show you" Sonic hesitated at first but then he saw that same caring look in her eyes. "Ok" he finally said.

Amy walked Sonic down to a hallway until they came to a ocean blue door. Amy opened the door and Sonic was amazed at what he saw. It was a giant swimming pool with a slide that you would see at an amusement park. "Why'd you bring me here" Sonic asked, "I brought you here because this is where you'll be having your swim lessons." Sonic was surprised that she would go threw all this trouble just to teach him how to swim. "Now when we get our rooms, go put on your swim trunks, if you brought any," "Of course I brought some, but why so late, its almost night time." "Because I know you. You don't like people knowing your secrets. Secrets like, a girl teaching you how to swim." Sonic was astounded that Amy knew that about him. I guess you can say that Amy replaces Tails as best friends…psych! "Ok Amy, but will the pool be closed?" "Sonic…it's a hotel, they keep it open all night just in case people want to come out for a late night swim, duh!" "Ok Queen Latifah, I'll go put my gear on." Sonic said as he playfully nudged Amy in the arm. As Sonic walked back to were the guys were, he couldn't help the feeling he was being watched. Sonic shook it off as he continued to walk to the front desk. A certain figure watched everything, ' I'm not gonna let her take you away from me, Sonic the Hedgehog.' the figure said.


	6. Old friends,New adventures chap6

Old friends, New adventures

Chap. 6

As Sonic walked to the front, he saw Tails handing out something to everyone. "Sonic! There you are!" The fox yelled as he ran over to Sonic giving him something. "Whats this?" Sonic asked examining the object. "it's a key to your room Sonic" Tails said annoyed that sometimes Sonic was being stupid.

"Weird looking key" Sonic said still seeing which end was suppose to go in the key slot in the door. "Its this end Sonic" Tails said turning the key to show Sonic which side goes into the slot. "Oh thanks Tails" Sonic said as he grabbed his luggage and walked to his room. He took the elevator because his room was on the 6th floor. He stepped out and his room was right down the hall from the elevator. He saw his room number, room 642. He opened the door and closed it back. He found the light switch, and flicked it on.

Once the lights were on he let out a whistle at how big and nice his room looked. He set his luggage down and sat on one of the beds in the room. 'weird' he thought, 'why are there two beds in here?' as he thought about it his door knob started moving. Sonic looked at the door a little frighten as it started opening. As he stood up he saw a female trying to drag her luggage in. Sonic quickly noticed who it was and he went to go help her carry it in.

"Thanks" the female said, "No problem Amy". Amy quickly turned to see who it was and Sonic looked at her with ease. "Oh, Hey Sonic, your in this room to?" "Yeah, your…in here to?" "Yeah, weird though" "Why?" "No reason" There was an awkward silence between the two as Sonic took something out of his bag and walked to the bathroom. "Where ya go 'in?" Sonic stopped in front of the bathroom door and looked at Amy. "To change of course, you said when I get to my room to change into my trunks." "Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Amy chuckled nervously. Sonic just watched as he began to stare at her again. Amy noticed his staring and blushed slightly at him.

Sonic noticed her blush and he just turned around to go in the bathroom. He took off his shirt, pants, boxers, socks, and shoes and put his white trunks, with blue lines going down the side, on and walked out of the bathroom to spot Amy bending over looking in her suitcase for her swim suit, exposing her white panties right in front of Sonic. Sonic turned away and looked at the ceiling as he walked to Amy.

"Whatcha lookin for?" Sonic asked while Amy still

rummaged threw her bag. "I'm looking for my swim suit pile, I cant find it any where." "Well did you check your other bag?" "No, not yet, still looking for it in this case." As no luck came to Amy searching threw her first bag she went to her next bag. As soon as she opened the bag she saw the pile in the right hand corner of the bag. "Ah, There it is!" Amy picked out which swim suit she was gonna wear and went to the bathroom to change. "Ok I'll just…wait for ya…here." Sonic said fading his voice as Amy walked in the bathroom. Sonic laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Ok Sonic…ready" Amy asked tossing her towel around her shoulder. "Sure Amy I'm red-y" Sonic said as he got up and stared at Amy at how sexy she looked in her swim suit. She was wearing a black and white polka-dot bikini with spaghetti straps and her bottoms were a little tight considering you could see her butts smooth figure and tight around her flower. "Wow Amy" Sonic said still eyeing her up and down causing Amy to smile and giggle and how he was staring at her. "You look sexy in that swim suit" He said almost drooling over her.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself", Amy said eyeing at Sonic's tone body. Sonic snapped out of his staring and chuckled at Amy's response. "Well are we going to just stand her looking at each other's bodies, or are we going down to the pool?" Amy asked getting a little uncomfortable at the moment. "Oh yeah, right!" Sonic said running in the bathroom, grabbing a towel and ran to the elevator. He pressed the button pointing down and the doors opened.

Sonic stood in the elevator pushing a button that had two triangles pointed away from each other, signaling the doors to stay opened. Sonic waited for Amy as she walked-runned to the elevator. "Ok ready" Amy said as she got in the Elevator with Sonic as he let go of the button and pushed the 'first floor' button. The two stayed silent as Amy looked at the wall away from Sonic.

Sonic looked away from Amy and tapped his foot on the floor softly getting a little uncomfortable with the moment. The door finally opened as Sonic let Amy get out first. Amy simply nodded her head and walked out. They walked all the way down the hall until they found the pool and Amy opened the door.

The smell of chlorine and gas trickled Sonic's nose. Amy sat her towel on a chair by the pool as Sonic did the same. Amy walked over to the pool and dipped her toe in. "Kind of warm if ya ask me" She said sitting down on the pool side, sliding her feet in. She then dip yourself in the pool and started splashing around. Sonic watched as he headed for the pool, stopping in front of the stairs that leaded to it. Amy stopped splashing and saw that Sonic was a little frighten to get in. Amy swam to Sonic as he watched her approach him. "Come on Sonic, the water is great!" Amy said trying to sound reasonable. Sonic shook his head no and stepped a little away from the pool. "Come on boo boo baby, Amy wamie will even hold your hand!" Amy teased in a goo goo gaga baby voice as she held out her hand. Sonic just looked away, pouting at the attention Amy was giving him, but he gave in. He nervously held Amy's hand and he swore he saw steam come from their touch. Sonic felt his whole left arm tense up from Amy grabbing his had and led him to the pool. Sonic tried scooting back as Amy led him, but Amy grip his arm tight tugging him in. Sonic gave up, and Amy thought they were still tugging so she jerked Sonic in. Both Sonic and Amy tumbled off the stairs, splashed in the pool, went under water, and came back up. When they came back up Sonic was cowardly holding onto Amy gripping her tightly. He was soaking wet, his quills all the way down to his back, fur dripping in water, and both his arms and legs gripped around Amy's body. He was so tight around her she almost couldn't breath.

Sonic let her loose a little realizing he was ok, and that Amy wasn't breathing right. Amy finally caught her breath as she saw Sonic's head on her shoulder. Sonic was shaking all over like how a baby shakes its rattle when they haven't seen it in like 2 months.

Sonic stopped all his babyness and noticed what he was doing. He slowly picked up his head from Amy's shoulder and looked in her eyes seeing that they were worried, confused, and uncomfortable looking at the moment, but still beautiful. They stared at each other again but this time so close that they almost shared a lock. Blackness surrounded them again as if nothing was around them. The water wasn't feel able, the smell faded, and their feelings for each other increased. Silence also was taken in the moment as they shared one last glance before the emotions acquired. "Sorry Amy, I got a little carried away with the moment there," Sonic said as all reality came back. "Oh no, its ok, I hope your ok, and can you kind of, let go of me I cant really breath," Amy said as Sonic quickly jerked his arms and legs away from Amy.

"Oh yeah, right" Sonic said rubbing the back of his neck, as usual as he always does when he gets nervous. "Ok, lets get started with the lesson" Amy quickly said moving away from the spot she and Sonic were in. Sonic sighed slightly and moved to where Amy was. "Ok first lesson, hand portion." Amy said putting her arms in front of her. "Now all you have to do is move your arms in a paddling motion like this" Amy said showing Sonic what the motion looked like. Sonic quickly copied the motion Amy was doing and kept going. "Good, now on to the second portion, kicking." Amy said walking over to the stair rail and Sonic following behind. "Ok, now the key is to keep your body on top of the water and how you kick your feet."

Amy said holding onto the rail and kicking her feet in a fast motion. "See that, now you try," Amy said as she moved away and letting Sonic copy what she did. "Great, now all you have to do is do both of the portions and your swimming!" Sonic tried both of the things but couldn't stay on top. "Hmm, lets try this" Amy said as Sonic was still laying on his belly as Amy put both her hands under his belly. Sonic blushed slightly and just stood in his position. "Now try" Amy said as Sonic tried again. With the help from Amy, Sonic managed to stay on top of the water. Sonic kept on going until he finally was swimming and not realizing that Amy wasn't holding onto him anymore. "Amy I did it!" Sonic said stopping in his tracks as he pounced on Amy, hugging her as a thank you. "*giggle* Your welcome Sonic," Amy said not realizing Sonic had flashed over to the water slide. "Hey Amy wanna go on with me?" Sonic said already heading up the stairs with a two person floater. "Sure, ok!" Amy said swimming over to the slide heading up the stairs. As they got to the top Sonic set the floater in front of the slide's pool, where you set it down before really going on. "Here, you get in the front" Sonic said setting Amy in. "Um, ok?" Amy said ready to go. "Ok, ready?" Sonic said sitting in the back. "Of course I am" "Ok, here we go!" Sonic said as he pushed them into the slide.

"Weee!" Amy yelled going down threw the twist and turns. "Yoo-hoo, yeah!" Sonic said raising his hands at the ride. "Uh oh, here comes the drop!" Sonic said pointing Amy to the hole. "How can you see in the daaaaarrrrkkk!" Amy yelled noticing she dropped. "Ahhh!" Amy yelled as she hit the bottom and a few bumps and it was finally over. "Woo! That was awesome! Don't cha think…Amy?" Sonic asked Amy as she held her head down whimpering. "Oh Amy come on, it wasn't that bad." Sonic asked thinking Amy was about to cry. What turned from whimpers to chuckles to laughter, rang the cobalt hedgehog's ears. "Amy what's this all about?" Sonic asked as Amy started laughing her little heart out. "HA HA HA HA, I'm sorry its just, at first I felt like crying, but then I realized it was awesome!" Amy said still trying to get a few more chuckles in. "Oh hardy hare hare, nice one Rose." Sonic said getting pissed off that Amy tricked him. "Ok we should head up to the room, its getting pretty late." Amy said getting tired and out of the tube. "Yeah were right, lets head to bed" Sonic said also getting out and heading to were their towels were. Sonic and Amy got their towels and headed up to their room. They arrived from the elevator laughing about something unparticular. "So he actually likes it" Amy asked laughing threw the whole question. "Yeah he cant stop himself" Sonic said laughing too. "Well why don't you stop him?", "Because I cant get even near him with that racket going threw my ears, its torture!" Sonic said walking into their room, heading to the shower. "Where you going Sonic?", "Oh I'm heading to take a shower, if I leave this chlorine in my fur, I'm going to start shedding.", "Oh yeah, right, I should take a shower to" "Ok, but do you mean like, take a shower together or something?", "WHAT, no, I mean after YOUR done taking a shower, then I take mine, alone, separate!" "Oh, right, sorry".

After that Sonic stepped into the bathroom, took off his trunks, and took his shower. Amy started taking off her bathing suit and wrapped herself in a towel. When Sonic was done he dried his self off and stepped out of the bathroom. "Ok, you can go now" Sonic said stepping out of the way letting Amy pass. As Amy walked by him, she accidentally slid her body across him making Sonic tense up a bit. "Ok, I'll be out in a sec" Amy said not noticing that she slid across Sonic. "O-ok Amy" Sonic said shivering from the experience he just had. After Amy closed the door, both Sonic and Amy said "Wow" in unison at the unexpected moment. Amy took her bath and Sonic was laying on his bed upside down, his head at the foot of the bed and his feet on the pillows, considering he washes them( why would he put his feet on the pillows without washing T_T?). Amy stepped out and Sonic looked at her and she looked at him. "Sup Amy, your wash was ok?", "Yeah it was great, why are you upside down on your bed?" , "I don't know, I usually lay like this, when I was young I sort of got addicted to it, ya no" , "Well not really but I see what your talking about. So watcha watchin? "My favorite show, Maury.", "Oh you like that show to! Its so funny and so dramatic!", "I know, especially when they find out when their not the father, then some men do their celebration dances, it cracks me up", "I know did you see the one yesterday?", "Yeah it was funny because the girl started cursing at the other girl, she said words that I haven't even heard of before", "I know! Hahahahahah!", "You want to watch this one with me Amy?", "Sure". "So what happened when you found out Dale was visiting Lisa?", "It felt horrible Maury! How else when I feel that my own husband is cheating on me with my sister!" "Well we'll see if that's true, because the results are in!". "I bet you he isn't cheating on her Sonic", "Amy please, of course he's cheating on her! On every show the guys always cheating on the girl, and the girl is always cheating on the boy", "Not on all the episodes Sonic", "Yes they are", "No there not" "Ok Amy, it's a bet, if the man is cheating on the girl then uhhh…oh! You have to kiss Tails on the cheek." "…ok, fine by me, but if he isn't cheating on her you have to uh…I got it, you have to…" Amy whispered in Sonic's ear and Sonic looked at Amy surprised she would even say that. "Amy…are-are you serious? Do I really have to do that?", "Yep! That's the power of betting!", "uh…ok, well its nothing really…" "Ok, your saying that know, but wait until tomorrow". "We asked Dale if he was cheating on Kayla with Lisa, he said no, the lie detector determined, you…are telling the truth". Amy got up and started dancing around saying "I TOLD YOU SO!" and making Sonic upset inside. "Fine, I'll do the bet" Sonic said turning from upside down to right side up. "Oh don't be mad Sonic because I beat you in a bet!". Sonic got to his breaking point and he jumped up and grabbed Amy by the arms, pulled her down on her bed. "Oh, is Sonic the Hedgehog mad at Amy, just because a girl beat him at a bet?" "No, just… tell me what I have to do." Amy gave Sonic a devilish grin that sent shivers down Sonic's spine, making Sonic both frightened and attracted to Amy's smile. "Don't worry, it'll all be over before you no it."

'Phew down with this chapter. Sorry it took so long. You know school XD. Well stick around and find out what Sonic's going to have to do. All in the next chapter! And also, can you give me something Sonic has to do, cause I have no idea in mind L.

Sonic: But will it?

Technas: Your going to have to find out.

Sonic: Fine! L

Amy: Oh come on Sonic, it isn't going to be bad.

Sonic: Amy you don't know!

Technas: Amy go and watch TV, Sonic go sit in your corner and think about what you did yesterday.

Sonic: But the corner has cobwebs in it. And I saw a spider do something that I've never seen before.

Amy: What did it do?

Sonic: What did THEY do and… you don't wanna no.

Technas: Well… go sit in that corner that I cleaned yesterday. It has a note pad and a pencil. You can write or draw.

Sonic: I'm writing about you and yo mamma on the wall!

(CRASH!)

Amy: Oh no! Oh no! Technas oh! It dropped oh! Technas come in here! Oh no!

Technas: Amy what happened?

Amy: I was putting the gram crackers in a bowl when I heard him say your momma and I saw a picture of yo mamma and I dropped the bowl and the crackers! Oh Technas were gonna have ants! OH!

Technas and Sonic: Wtf 0_o;

LOL, bye! J


	7. Old friends,New adventures chap7

Sonic woke up in his bed as the sun shined on his face. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before really getting up. He stretched his arms and looked over to his right. He saw Amy peacfully sleeping with the right amount of light on her face. Sonic smiled 'Shes so beautiful...' Sonic said in his head and clamped a hand on his chest. "o-do I like her?" He said to himself. "Like who?" A quiet,sleepy voice said. Sonic's ears perked up at the sound and saw that Amy was waking up. "Oh uh...this girl I know..." He nervously chuckled "Ohhh...Big blue likes a girl huh?" She toyed with him."Heh...its nothing much..." He lied. "Heh,ok .Whats her name?" Amy asked standing up in her night gown and sat by him on his bed. His cheeks heated up and sweat dropped "Uh...h-her name?" He said shakingly. "Yeah. Everyone has a whats hers?"

Sonic sighed, he couldnt tell Amy that it was actually HER that he liked. At that point he wanted to so bad,so,he went for it. "Uh...her name is A-" He was cut off by the phone ringing on the night stand. Amy went to answer it."Hello?" She said. "Oh,ok,thank you and yes our stay has been great so far." She hung up the phone and looked at Sonic who was starring at her the whole time. "Who was that?" She starred at him back. "It was just the guy at the saids that one of he residents has called us down there...", "Really who?", "Considering its Tails...since he said he was a fox with two tails" Amy giggled. Sonic on the other hand dint and gave her a serious look "Dont laugh about that Amy...you dont how his childhood was when people picked on him for those tails...", "Sonic,I'm not mocking him...I just thought the description was-", "Just be quiet Amy..." Sonic said and got up and put on some pants and a shirt "I'm sorry..." Amy said sadly. "You better hurry up before they get worried or somethin..." Sonic said and walked out the room. Amy sighed 'He hates me now' she thought and got dressed. Amy grabbed the key to their room and locked the door. To her surprise,Sonic was still there leaning on the wall with a soft expression on his face "Look Amy...I'm sorry how I sounded to you...its just that...Tails his like my brother to me, and I don't like when people make fun of him any way possible. Do you forgi-" Sonic was cut off by Amy,hugging him? "Apoligy accepted..." She smiled and hugged him tighter. Sonic smiled and hug her back 'Oh Amy...you dont know what your doing to me...' He said inside his head.

The broke away and Sonic spoke. "Shall we go,miss Rose?" Sonic said in a medival kind of voice and held out his hand for her. "While indeed we shall Sir Sonic." Amy smiled and placed her hand on his. "Ok then lets go." Soinc said. He and Amy went all the way to the front desk hand in hand. On the elevator Sonic thought it would be a bit better if their fingers were intertwined,so,he did. Amy blushed and just giggled and smiled at him. He smiled back and blushed himself. At the front desk they sonic their friends in the lobby and Tails noticing them. Sonic quickly took his hand away from Amy, causing her to whimper slightly but understood that he didn't want people to see and think something was up. They stepped out of the elevator and Tails came up to them. "Where have you guys been? What took you so long?!" Tails asked concerned. "It just takes time to get down here Tails,no need to start a riot over it..."Sonic put his hands up in a deffensive way. "Sorry...its just that were about to go out and enjoy the coast. You two wanna come?" Tails asked with a smile. Sonic nodded his head "Sure,I'll go!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up, "Yeah,me to!" Amy smiled. "Great! then lets go!" Tails said and walked with everyone out the revolving door. They all got to the car and Knuckles and Sonic opened the two doors on the left and right. Tails sat in the driver's seat,cosmo in the passenger seat, Sonic behind Tails in the first back seat,Amy next to Sonic,Rouge on her right and Shadow right next to her, and Knuckles and Cream sitting in the second back seat. Tails started up the car and backed up out of the parking space and drove to their destination. "Yo Tails,where are we going?" Sonic asked. "Were going to this some what amusement park then to the beach. Noticing how you dont like water, we'll just drop you back at the hotel when were done at the park." Tails said still watching the road. "Nah its ok Tails, I can swim now!" Sonic exclaimed. The whole entire car came to a halt with everyone flying forwards, but has slammed back do to the protection of their seatbelts. "You can what now?!" Tails said completly shocked. "Geez Tails...it wasn't that nuch big of a deal..." Sonic rubbed his head and covered his ears due to the horn of a car behind them. Tails rolled down his window and yelled at the person behind them "SORRY! MY MISTAKE!" He put his foot off the brakes and the on the gas peddle and continued to drive "Sorry about that...its just...wow! You would of thought Sonic the Hedgehog could teach himself how to swim!", "Actually..." Sonic looked at Amy who was rubbing her head in pain due to her head hitting the seat at the sudden jolt "I had help with that...". Amy blushed noticing he was talking about her and smiled up at him, he smiled back. "Awww, look at Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog! How cute!" Rouge teased with a smirk "Its not like that Rouge. Just a friend helping out a friend!" Amy said in deffense. "Haha,what ever you say..." Rouge teased again, singing on the 'a' in say. Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed at her. Sonic just chuckled.

"Either way. Thats still good." Tails said and got on the highway. He kept driving as everyone had their small conversations with each other. 'So Sonic,you remember our little dare..." Amy whispered to Sonic who sweat dropped "Yeah...but, can you give me anything else than that?Please!" Sonic pleaded in a whisper too. Amy shook her head no and smirked at him "A dares a dare Sonic. You have to do it. If you like it our not.", "Fine...I'll do it when we get to the beach...at least we'll be alone..." Sonic sighed. Amy just giggled a bit and rested her ead on his shoulder "Don't worry. It'll be over before ya know it!" Amy said and Sonic just frowned. 'I hope your right...because I actually want you...' He thought and put his arm around her waist. A pair of red eyes were watching them, he scoffed. "Shadow,why don;t you just tell him how you feel?" Rouge whispered to Shadow who wasn't paying attention to her talking to him about something. "What if he doesn't feel the same?" Shadow asked her in a whisper and kept looking at them. Shadow felt what always happens to him everytime he looks at that hedgehog, his friend in his pants throbbing just thinking about him. Every pulse that cam through his body to his groin made him slightly moan and sweatdrop. "Your having that feeling again...aren't you..." Rouge asked with a seductive look on her face. Shadow nodded. Him gritting his teath and his face scruntched up and the pain he was in. Rouge smirked and leant over him. She was acting like she was looking out the window and slid her hand down his pant and boxers, feeling his throbbing erection. She rubbed it and tried wrapping her hand around it but soce it was way bigger than her hand she just grabbed as much of it as she could and started to pump it. Shadow held in his moans and just breathed out and arched his back. "Dont worry Shadow...you'll get him eventually...I bet on it..." Rouge smiled and slipped her hand out. Shadow sighed and looked at her. "You really think so?" Shadow asked "I know so..." She smiled and kissed his cheek,shadow just took a deep breath and kissed her back. Tails saw them in his mirror at everything they were doing and had a suspicious look on his face 'what are they up to...' he thought to himself as he saw Shadow keep looking at Sonic. 'Sonic...watch your back...' Tails thought again and pulled his eyes to the road again. Cosmo looked at him strangely "Everything ok Tails?" She asked. Tails didn't even look at her,but he kept that look on his face "Cosmo...we need to keep an eye on Shadow and watch out for Sonic..." Tails said in a deffensive voice "Why?" She asked with worry. Tails just shook his head and looked back in his mirror at them "Just trust me...Sonics going to need some protection on this trip...", "From who?" Cosmo asked and her eyes got wide as Tails slowly looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Shadow..."


End file.
